To Reach Out and Touch
by TheShatteredRose
Summary: Cloud and Leon weren't really touchy-feely type. Aerith knows this better than anyone. But that doesn't mean they don't know how to touch. They do. They're learning from each other. ::Hints of Leon/Cloud::


**Title:** To Reach Out and Touch

**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts

**Summary:** Cloud and Leon weren't really touchy-feely type. Aerith knows this better than anyone. But that doesn't mean they don't know how to touch. They do. They're learning from each other.

**Pairing/s:** Leon/Cloud

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to do with this series

**Warnings:** None

**AN:** Oh my god! I've written a Kingdom Hearts fic! You have no idea how long I've been wanting to write this pairing. But I couldn't think of anything. I hate it when my muse decides to go AWOL on me. Well, anyway, this is my first attempt at a Kingdom Heart's oneshot. More of a drabble, really. But do let me know what you think. And be gentle with me, please? :3

* * *

Leon and Cloud weren't the touchy-feely type.

It was a pretty well-known fact and Aerith felt as though knew that better than anyone. They didn't like to be touched and they didn't like to touch others. Even with a weapon. They were both amazing fighters, but that did not mean they enjoyed the hunt.

The way Leon would grimace, his usually stoic expression creasing into a look of irritation as he pushed aside an overly enthusiastic 'hugger' –usually Yuffie- was legendary. And the way Cloud would flinch, freeze and look completely lost and confused when he was dealt the same friendly embrace –again, by Yuffie- was just as famous.

Still, that didn't stop many from trying to freely give them their hugs, friendly or otherwise. Yuffie would claim it was for their own benefit and would encourage anyone, especially Sora to try to same bold crusade.

But that only made Leon and Cloud more edgy and elusive than they already were. Cornering them or surprising them with a hug was difficult before. Now with the two on high alert, it was damn near impossible.

Yuffie, of course, took that as a challenge, however. Still, it was rather amusing to watch Yuffie attempt to tackle one of them in the hug, only to get an armful of nothing but air and do a face-plant, the ever skilled with a blade Cloud or Leon making a very hasty retreat. Heartless, they could deal with, but any overly friendly ninja girl had them running for cover.

Aerith had to hide her smile behind her hand whenever that scenario occurred. And with Yuffie on her new mission in life, it happened quite often.

Yuffie insisted, in a spontaneous moment of wise clarity, that the two needed to realise that a touch did not always equal pain. That someone could touch them without any consequence.

And Aerith would smile at that, agreeing with her words. But, soon afterwards, Yuffie's wise knowledge would take a backseat to her mischievousness when she proclaimed that the two seriously needed to lighten up and she was the right ninja for the job.

But, to be honest, it doesn't seem like her methods are working very well.

While it was true that Leon and Cloud weren't the touchy-feely type, it did not mean that they did not know how to reach out and touch another. They did. Aerith knew that better than anyone else as well.

Oh, that didn't mean that they reached out to her. Goodness, no. They reached out for each other. Who could be better to step out of one's comfort zone with than someone who was just like you? Step by step, inch by inch, the two men are slowly remembering what it's like to be comfortable in someone else's presence.

She wouldn't tell anyone this fact, though. It was private thing between the two of them and if it should be made known, it might cause the two to shrink back again, away from even each other.

No, she couldn't let that happen.

Wiping her hands on a kitchen hand towel, Aerith paused in her making of dinner. She was currently alone in the kitchen, something she was thankful for. While she loved the company of her friends and companions, she liked to work in blissful privacy in the kitchen. It was her sanctuary, a place where she could be both productive and think about the day's events.

That, and the fact that anyone else being in the kitchen with her would only result in something catching on fire. She didn't know how Cid did it, but he could make a simple lettuce salad burst into flames.

Folding her handtowel and putting it aside, Aerith ascended a set of stairs. She knew that Leon was there in the house with her, working in the small office upstairs, like he often did. She liked to inform Leon and Cloud of dinner being ready before she informed the others. It gave the two men time to get food on their plates before Yuffie and Cid scoffed it all.

She'll be damned if she let Cloud get any skinner.

Softly paddling her way to the room at the end of the hallway, Aerith paused in front of the closed door. Before she knocked and let those inside become aware of her presence, there was one little thing she wanted to do.

She was aware that Leon was residing in that room. But she also knew that Cloud had snuck his way in as well.

Placing her hand on the door handle, she slowly turned the knob, holding her breath as she waited for the telling click. Then, she pushed it open, utterly thankful that the hinges didn't squeak. She then looked inside, her hand clutching at her chest.

While she didn't want anyone else to witness these tender moments between Leon and Cloud, it didn't mean she wasn't going to permit herself a sneak peak every once in a while.

Finding Leon flipping through his paperwork was a very, very common sight. Even when he was supposed to be off-duty. In fact, people would claim the universe was going to explode when they spy Leon without a pile of folders under his arm.

However, what Aerith could see that others have never witnessed before was that Leon was sitting on the two seater couch –or loveseat as Yuffie liked to call it- and he wasn't alone. Sitting next to him was none other than Cloud. And he appeared to be sleeping. With his head on Leon's shoulder.

While Leon wasn't exactly holding him close, wrapping him in an embrace, he wasn't pushing him away either. And he didn't look remotely perturbed or uncomfortable, even with Cloud's spiky blond hair tickling the side of his face. And Cloud's face was free from any tension. In fact, it seemed as if he was sleeping peacefully, not stirring even when Leon shifted to pick up another folder to idly flip through.

And their weapons were nowhere to be found.

While the sight of the two leaning against each other was lovely and adorable, what really made Aerith want to sigh was the fact that resting on Leon's leg was their joined hands. Finger intertwined and locked together, not gripping too tightly, but most certainly with enough strength that gave the indication that they weren't going to be letting go anytime soon.

The sight of them together would make any girl squeal in delight. And Aerith had often found herself fighting the urge. But, what it really made her want to do was smile. Smile at her friends for finding the courage to reach out once more. To reach out and willingly grasp onto each other.

It was very heart-warming to witness.

It really was. It warmed her heart seeing the two together. They needed each other, more than they would be willing to admit. Cloud was an amazing fighter, his skills with a sword seemingly unmatched. But Cloud was always looking out for others, never himself. And Leon was the same, a tremendous leader and caretaker.

But what many don't seem to realise was that Leon needed to constantly look after something or someone. Be it the difficult task of restoration or looking after the needs of another. It gave him a sense of purpose, a sense of belonging. And he needed someone to look after who could take care of themselves. Someone who wouldn't hold him back.

Someone like Cloud.

And Cloud? Well, let's be honest here; Cloud needed to be looked after by someone. Someone who would take his brooding moments in stride. Or literally kick him out of them when they threatened to consume him whole. He needed someone of strong will, someone he could fight alongside with. Someone he could face his back toward and never have to worry about being betrayed. Someone who could take care of themselves, giving him a sense of reassurance.

Someone like Leon.

Quietly closing the door shut, filing away the gentle and loving sight into the back of her mind, Aerith straightened her posture and rapped on the door. "Leon? Dinner's ready. Do you know where Cloud is? I can't find him."

"Coming," Leon's voice was heard through the door. "And I'll get Cloud."

"Thank you," Aerith said as she smiled to herself, turning to find the others so they could join them for food as well. And as she did so, she hummed a soft tune to herself, no one questioning why she appeared to be so pleased and happy. Even if they did question her why, she wouldn't tell. Not even with the threat of Yuffie pouting at her.

No, the moments that Leon and Cloud share will stay private and personal. She'll make sure of it.

* * *

**AN:** So, yeah, how was my first Kingdom Heart's fic? Please comment!


End file.
